The Big Three
by TheLemonGirl
Summary: It's Percy's 19th birthday, and Thalia comes to visit Percy at camp. When a quest arrives, Percy, Nico and Thalia decide to take on the quest. During the quest, the children of the big three realize how they are mistreated by the gods, and begin to revolt. The children of the big three are the most dangerous demigods imaginable. How do they stand against the gods?
1. Chapter One

The Big Three

Chapter One

It was late in the summer: August 18th, 2012. Percy's birthday. It was early in the morning, around 7:30AM. Percy was asleep in his cabin, groggily waking up, even though, turning 19 today, he didn't have any obligation to actually wake up with the other campers. He sat up, his mind still flooded with nightmares from his time spent in Tartarus, before shaking himself fully awake. On his bedside sat a blue cupcake, just like the one Annabeth and Tyson had made him, three years ago. He smiled at it, the single candle still lit. He picked it up and blew out the candle, putting the cupcake on his bedside, and got up to go to the showers before everyone else.

Nico didn't sleep that night. He found himself thinking of Bianca di Angelo the day before, and tried his luck for the rest of the night to summon her, knowing fully well that she had been reborn years ago. He had tried and tried, asking ghosts and even his father for Bianca's new self and her whereabouts, but the ghosts called him obsessed and his father did not answer. Nico found himself at the edge of Camp Halfblood's forest the next morning, overlooking the camp and rising sun. Nico surveyed the camp, watching the rising campers drowsily walk across the camp to breakfast, showers or training fields. This late in the summer, it was pretty much a free-for-all for the rest of the time in camp. That's when, despite all his efforts, he spotted Percy, his black hair glistening with water after his shower, walking back to his cabin. Nico no longer carried feelings of affection- well, romantic feelings. He _was_ dating Will- for Percy, but still found himself watching his every move, like he was a wild animal Nico was facinated with. Percy came back out of his cabin in a few seconds, holding what seemed to be a brick of brown and blue. A cupcake? "Shit" He said as he started towards the camp "It's his birthday" Nico jogged to catch up to Percy.

Thalia checked her watch, that she had found on the latest monster the Hunters had taken down. 8:00AM. She tapped the back of the cabbie's seat "This is good" She told him as she pulled up to the camp's boundaries. The cabbie looked at her confused, but she handed him a wad of cash and he shrugged and took it "Have a good day ma'am" He told her before she nodded and stepped out of the cab. She walked past Peleus, patting the dragon's head. He purred quietly, smoke blowing out of his nostrils as he coiled around Thalia's old tree, the Golden Fleece sparkling in the morning light. Thalia took a deep breath through her nose, breathing in the camp's air. She walked into the dining pavilion, searching for Percy. She found him at a table, next to Annabeth, Nico and Grover. She jogged over to them and quietly got behind them.

"SUP BOYS!" She yelled right behind Percy and Annabeth, making Annabeth scream and flail her arm behind her to hit Thalia (and failed) and making Percy sneeze milk from his cereal out of his nose. Grover and Thalia both started to laugh hysterically, while Nico just smiled and covered his face. Percy began to wipe his face and join in on the laughter, but Annabeth just blushed and punched Thalia as she went to sit next to Grover.

"What brings you here?" Percy finally asked after the laughter died down.

"It's your birthday, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth told him, elbowing him in the rib.

"I'm aware of what day it is, Wise Girl" Percy laced his fingers with Annabeth's and continued "I just didn't expect the all mighty Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, to be at this establishment-" He gestured around him with his free arm "for a boy's birthday. There's something else to this, isn't there?"

Thalia cursed in her head, Artemis' words going through her mind on a loop "Don't worry about it man" She said, trying to act nonchalant "I just came to see my friends that's all". Everyone accepted this and continued to talk, but Annabeth stayed quiet and eyed Thalia. Something wasn't right.

The rest of the day went by as any other day at camp. They trained, joked around, messed with the Ares kids and introduced any new campers. There had been so many more kids that came into camp since the new cabins were built.

By the time dinner was over, everyone was ready for the campfire, but Chiron walked- or rather, galloped- to the front of the pavillion, looking alarmed, followed by a bored yet aware Mr.D. They whispered to each other for a minute before Chiron stomped his hoof against the stone floor. Everyone went quiet, and nothing was heard except the monsters in the woods. Thalia swallowed what was left of her drink, feeling more tense then ever. 'This is it' she thought to herself.

Nico sat next to Will, they're hands pressed together under the table besides Percy and the rest of them. Nico glanced at Thalia and noticed the look on her face. She was pale, her dark hair swept to the side, a streak of died blue hair behind her ear. Nico had never seen her look so stressed, and no one else seemed to notice except Annabeth, who looked between him and Thalia, raising an eyebrow. 'She knows' he mouthed to her.

"Hello campers" Chiron said, spreading his arms out "As most of you know, today is Percy Jackson's birthday-" as soon as the words left his mouth, every camper started cheering. Grover patted Percy on the back, who grinned and stood up, taking a dramatic bow, making Annabeth shake her head, but she was smiling. Chiron smiled nervously and patiently waited for everyone to calm down.

"Now, before we get on with the campfire, I have an announcement" Chiron turned to look at Mr.D, who sighed dramatically and checked his cuticles "I suppose, it is an issue at hand" Mr.D then walked up next to Chiron.

"Now, personally, it doesn't affect me" Mr.D started, but Chiron cleared his throat, and the god sighed "Unfortunately, Clarisse LaRue has gone missing" everyone started mumbling, talking about the last time they saw her, or heard from her. Travis and Connor exchanged a few Drachmas, probably betting on if she'll come back or not.

"Now, tragedy this is, we must send another three campers out to look for her." Mr.D turned his gaze directly on Thalia, who wiped her wet palms on her jeans.

"Ms. Grace here has volunteered to lead the quest." Thalia stood up. She knew the drill.

"Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo" She said loudly. All the campers stayed quiet, either out of fear or shock. Everyone at Thalia's table stared at her. Chiron, probably in an attempt to lighten the mood, clapped his hands together "Right. Now, everyone, it's time for the campfire."

Whatever mood hung over the campers disappeared and everyone stood and walked over to the campfire. That left Will, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover in the pavillion. Chiron trotted over to them, and Thalia finally sat back down, Nico and Will standing besides the table.

"Thalia. Are you sure?" Chiron asked her, Mr.D standing beside the centaur, his face alert. He's never had that look before.

"Yes" She said, not looking up at him. Annabeth was glaring at her now, her mouth turned down "Thalia. We don't see or hear from you for months at a time, you show up and take Percy and Nico away from us like that?" Annabeth stood up and started to walk away, but Percy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side. Nico took a seat next to Thalia and inhaled deeply "Guys, can I talk to Thalia?" Grover, Chiron and Mr.D nodded and walked away. Will stood there for a second "Will I see you before you leave?" He asked Nico. Nico nodded and squeezed Will's hand before Will walked back to the campfire.

"No! It's not fair Percy!" Annabeth whispered "She can't! I lost you once, I can't lose you again" Tears flowed down her face as she looked up at Percy, her lip wobbling as she tried to keep her composure. Percy slid his hand onto her cheek, running his thumb across it, wiping away a few tears.

"Annabeth, it's okay. I'll be fine, I always am" He smiled that devilish smile Annabeth had fallen in love with years ago. She smiled weakly "I love you Seaweed Brain. Don't be stupid when you're out there okay?" He raised an eyebrow and gestured to himself "Me? Stupid? When?" She laughed and kissed him. "I love you too Wise Girl."

"Why did you pick me?" Nico said quietly. Thalia said nothing for a second before uttering "I need you and Percy." Nico was confused. Who would want a son of Hades and Poseidon? That didn't make any sense to Nico. And, to top it all off, they're both boys. She _is_ a Hunter of Artemis.

"What's so special about us that you'd pass up every other camper here?" She shook her head and stood up "It doesn't matter. Come on. We're supposed to get an Iris message from Camp Jupiter." She walked over to Annabeth and Percy, who were already walking over to the beach.

"Happy birthday man!" Jason yelled, smiling at the demigods, the setting sun behind him. Percy always forgot the time difference between New York and California.

"Thanks man. Been a great day" Percy replied, Annabeth waving at Piper, who stood next to Jason. Nico stood in the background, watching his friends talk about their summer and how excited they are to see each other. Nico was too focused on the feeling of dread in his stomach, the unease he got whenever he looked at Thalia. What was her deal?

"Nico, get over here man! I never got to see Ghostbusters, and you're the closest I'll ever get!" Nico snapped his attention to the Iris message to see the face of Leo Valdez. Nico smiled and approached the rainbow. "Hey Leo" Nico said, waving at Calypso behind him.

"What's up man? Heard you guys got a quest?" Nico's smile melted, and he nodded.

"Jeez, someone's nervous. I'm not sure why. If I was a monster, you'd scare the living Tartarus outta me" He laughed, but Nico just nodded "Thanks man." Percy nudged his way into frame "Hey guys, we gotta go, but we'll talk to you guys after our quest" Leo made a peace sign with his hand and they all said goodbye, while Nico made his way to his cabin, thinking he was taking everything way out of proportion. Thalia was just nervous because she had to go on a quest, and last time, she died. She was just scared. Right?

The next morning, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Will all gathered in the Big House.

"Now, we don't have many leads, other than we lost track of Clarisse down in Massachusettes." Chiron said, handing the three supplies and mortal money "She was last heard from around Cape Cod. Argus can take you three to around Boston, but from there, you're on your own" Thalia and Nico nodded along to this, but Percy was glancing over at Annabeth, starting to rethink his decision. Chiron wished them luck and sent them off.

Standing at the camps boundaries, the three said their goodbyes to Grover, Annabeth and Will. Grover sniffled and hugged Percy "If anything happens, you contact me immediatly." Percy patted his best friend's back and smiled "Don't worry man. I'll be okay" Grover nodded and walked back into camp, Juniper waiting for him. Annabeth hugged Percy tightly and buried her face into his shoulder "Don't be an idiot, Percy" She said, holding back tears. Percy kissed her "I'm never an idiot" She smiled and held his hands tightly before walking away. Percy's eyes stayed on her until she went back into her cabin.

Nico held his Stygian iron sword in one hand and an open backpack in the other as Will dropped item after item in it. "Now. Here's some medical supplies, some more of that gum I gave you back during the fight with Gaea- which you only use in emergencies, a cellphone with both Chiron and my number in during an emergency, a-" Nico cut him off with a kiss. Something Nico rarely did in public.

"Will. I'll be okay" Will's clear blue eyes began to water, and Nico's stomach turned. He felt guilty, allowing himself to leave Will like this, but he had to. He took Will's hands gently "I promise you, I'll be back. I swear it on the River Styx" Thunder shook in the clear blue sky. Nico said his final goodbye, and he watched Will walk away.

Percy bumped Nico's shoulder with his own, knocking Nico sideways. He couldn't help but chase after Percy, who had started running to the bus.

Thalia was already there, waiting. She saw the two boys running, and she knocked over Percy before he even made it to the door. Nico grinned and nodded at her, who laughed as Percy pretended to be hurt. Then the guilt began in her stomach once more, and the laugh died in her mouth. They walked onto the bus and sat in the back. The first ten minutes were spent in silence, before Percy sat up and looked Thalia in the eye.

"What is it you're not telling us?" He asked her. Nico leaned up as well and his dark, nearly black eyes stared into Thalia's. She started panicking, Artemis' words going through her mind once more.

 _"You do as I say, lieutenant. Do not disobey me."_

"I know what happened to Clarisse."


	2. Chapter Two

The Big Three

Chapter two

-Okay. Wow. Guys, you are the absolute best. I uploaded my chapter at around midnight on the 29th, and by the time I woke up, you guys got me almost 250 views! I'm shocked! Thank you guys so much, honestly. Also, I've been meaning to ask; would you guys like lemon in this series or would you rather I keep it clean? Let me know! Now, for your daily dosage of Olympian corruption!

Nico and Percy shared a look, Percy raising an eyebrow and Nico knawing on his lip. Then Percy leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Well that's great then! You can tell us where she is, we can pick her up and get back in a few days, tops." Thalia stared down at her boots, polished and shined like Artemis had told her to do every day.

"It's not that simple" Thalia started, but Nico didn't let her finish.

"Something happened to Clarisse. Right?" Thalia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"She's been taken." Percy pulled out Riptide, in pen form, and began to run his finger over the plastic. Thalia started to get nervous, afraid Percy would slice her to bits.

"By whom?" He asked her, Nico staying quiet, watching Percy with a careful eye.

"I don't know. I only know because Artemis warned me about it" She began to play with Aegis, her bracelet making quiet jingling noises with every touch.

"That's why you showed up at camp, isn't it? Not for me or Annabeth or anyone." Percy asked. Thalia nodded and looked up.

"Artemis told me to bring you two. I didn't understand it for a while. Not until Nico asked me last night why I chose you two" Percy nodded along to everything that Thalia was saying "We're all children of the big three" Nico slumped back in the bench and facepalmed himself.

"Of course. It's the only logical reason we'd be chosen. But who cares about that? The gods abolished that law back during the Titan War" The boys looked over at the child of Zeus and waited for an answer. The only thing that was heard in the moment of silence was the van driving through Manhattan traffic and horns blaring as Argus drove recklessly through traffic.

"I don't know" Nico's stomach turned again, just like it had last night. "You don't know?" He asked, quietly. Percy stared out the window.

"I was too afraid to ask Lady Artemis what for" Percy snickered and looked at her "Thalia. Have you forgotten all the times the gods have screwed us over? Did you not think for a second this could be a trap?" Thalia's face turned into a scowl as anger boiled inside her.

"Artemis would not misguide us! Especially not _me_!" She said to Percy, but, as much as she wanted to trust Artemis, something seemed too off about it.

The next two hours of the ride were spent in silence, except for when someone saw a monster or something new out the window.

Argus pulled up to the Museum of Science, in Boston. Percy sighed as he stared at it out of the window. Annabeth would have loved to come here.

Argus handed them three bus tickets going to Cape Cod. They thanked him and Argus stopped Percy, flicking his eyes to him and Thalia, then raising an eyebrow. His body seemed to twich with all the eyes moving so fast.

"She's fine. Just nervous about the quest" Argus nodded before waving and driving away. The three stared at the museum and all sighed, thinking of Annabeth. They began walking towards the bus stop, about a mile away.

"So, lieutenant" Percy said, bumping shoulders with Thalia "Have any other insider information about the whereabouts of Clarisse?" Thalia sneered at him and shouldered her bookbag and bow.

"No, I don't." She looked over at Nico "Although, I don't know exactly what happened to her. Nico-" He interrupted her.

"No, she isn't dead" Nico said, looking around him, squinting as he looked around the city. He seemed skiddish, like he felt something uneasy in the air. Thalia and Percy started to feel it the deeper they went in the city, a strong unease growing in the air.

The busy sidewalks of Boston were nowhere near as croweded as those in New York, but they were still uncomfortable. To make matters were, every so often, people would slow down and stare at the three until they were out of sight. They were used to being stared at, but this was different entirely. At least a dozen people had given them looks of astonishment since they've gotten into the city.

Nico slowed down after a while, his skin covered in goosebumps. He heard a whisper, like Bianca's voice, coming from his left. He froze, not daring to look in that direction. His sister was gone. Reborn. She could be a boy even.

Thalia and Percy stopped, walking back to Nico. As hard as he tried, he couldn't help but turn his head. All he saw, across the now empty street, was an abandoned apartment building. He sighed with relief, for only a second, before he saw something floppy and green sitting on the stairs to the apartment's entrance. His blood turned to ice as he sprinted across the street, his mind flooded with images of Bianca.

"Nico! Wait!" Percy yelled, chasing after him, Thalia following close, her bow ready.

"Bianca!" Nico yelled, in the old lobby of the building, his sister's green cap in his right hand. Percy and Thalia barged in behind him, but he didn't care. He _needed_ to see her again.

"Nico." Percy said, his voice strangely monotone and quiet. Nico turned to him, and Percy was staring at the cap in his hand.

"It's hers" Percy looked up at Nico, his face placid and pale.

"Nico!" The son of Hades turned his head towards the direction of the voice. Bianca's voice. "The basement" He said, sprinting towards the staircase. The other two demigods ran after him, trying to calm him down and stop him.

Nico stumbled throught the heavy basement door, breathing heavily. He looked through the dark hallway, squinting to try and see. He saw an open door at the end of it and a figure, dressed in white camo, with black boots like Thalia's, run past the doorway.

"Bianca!" Nico yelled, chasing after his sister. Percy took hold of Nico's arm before he could even take a step into the hallway "Nico!"

Nico's shoe hit nothing but air as he fell, only stopped by Percy's grip on his wrist. His body dangled in the void as he tried to breathe. Thalia's face became pale as she stepped back at least five feet, letting Percy haul up Nico by himself.

Even knowing what was under him, Nico still tried to claw his way from Percy's grip.

"Percy, let me go, it's Bianca!" He screamed, kicking and punching at Percy.

"Nico" Percy said calmly, holding Nico back with difficulty "Nico, Bianca's gone."

"No! No you took her from me once, you can't take her from me again!" Percy's expression hardened and he pulled Nico back into the staircase, smacking him in the face. Nico's eyes, which were usually almost black, were completely white, pupil and all. The white faded away as Nico stared at Percy, his conciousness coming back. He shoved Percy away and shook his head.

"Fucking ghosts. I can't believe I let them get to me again" Nico stared at the closed basement door, feeling like an idiot.

"Hey, uhm, I hate to interrupt, but..." Thalia never finished her sentence. The boys turned and saw what she was talking about.

"Where are the stairs?" Percy asked, feeling around the walls. They were in an empty staircase, with no stairs. Thalia began to hyperventilate, kicking at the walls and even shoving them, but nothing. The three turned around and looked at the basement door.

"I guess there's only one way to go" Nico said, opening the door once more. This time, it was different. There was solid concrete floor. Nico could feel the earth solid beneath them. It opened into a large, square room, lit up with a greenish light coming from a few torches hanging on the walls. Greek fire.

The room was large: about the size of a school's gymnasium. The three walked in, looking around in confusion.

"Welcome children" Said a strong, female voice. Percy unsheathed Riptide, his sword glowing in the dim light of the torches. Nico held his sword, which seemed to emit a dark purple light, and Thalia's spear and shield sprang to life in her hands.

"That is good reflexes" Said Artemis, looking at the children. Thalia's eyes opened wide as she kneeled instantly, placing her weapons on the floor "Lady Artemis" She said, but the boys stance did not change.

"Will you not kneels, boys?" She said the word boys like she was gagging on it. Percy snickered and Nico rolled his eyes.

Thalia stood shakily, her knees wobbly "Uhm... What brings you here, my Lady?" The goddess sighed and revealed a hunting knife, the Celestial Bronze glimmering in the dim light.

"Unfortunately, due to certain Olympian circumstances" The goddess began "Zeus has informed all of the gods to... Eliminate all children of his, Poseidon's and Hades" Percy snarled, and Thalia stood utterly still. Artemis shook her head, her long, black hair shaking slightly with it.

"I am sorry children, but please, make this easier for all of us. You all know you cannot best me in combat, and-" she never got to finish her sentence before a silver arrow sprang from her sternum, golden ichor flowing out from said wound.

Thalia stood holding her bow, another arrow drawn. Artemis yanked the arrow from her throat, and the wound began to heal "You foolish child!" The goddess said, wolves emerging from behind her, as well as about a dozen Hunters, all with their bows drawn.

"This could have been settled so easily. You three would be dead quickly and painlessly" She wiped the ichor from her neck and readied her bow "Now, we must tear you to shreds."

The Hunters and wolves began to approach the three, slowly and carefully. Nico's heart was beating incredibly fast, his pupils so diulated, he felt like it was as bright as it was outside.

Nico's arms began to smoke a dark purple substance, and Thalia's arms began to spark. Percy gripped Riptide, as water began to seep from the cracks in the ceiling. Nico stepped forward and stabbed his sword through the cement as if it was made from butter.

Every enemy in the room stopped, feeling the fear radiating off of the son of Hades. His voice, somehow quiet, resonated around the room in an echo as his eyes turned utterly and completely black.

" **Rise.** "


	3. Chapter Three

The Big Three

Chapter Three

Nico's blade sank to it's hilt in the smooth cement floor as everyone in the room stood still, petrified by his aura. From both edges of his blade, the ground cracked and began to open, skeleton soldiers clawing their way out of the ground, their bones covered in whatever was left of their clothing; scraps of old Greek togas, a Celestial Bronze helmet, dented and melted, an Imperial Gold breastplate, barely hanging onto the skeleton, and much more. They began walking towards Artemis and her army.

Thalia slung her bow onto her shoulder and picked up Aegis and her spear. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and electricity flowed across her skin, her eyes filling with electricity as they sparked. She slowly began to walk towards the goddess, alongside Nico's skeletons.

Percy stood between Thalia and Nico, leading the two and the army of undead towards the goddess. The goddess readied her bow with a scowl "You are all fools! Kneel befoe me, and I _may_ still pardon you!" Percy grinned, the same grin he had when he fought Achlys: Wild and wicked. He yelled and charged the goddess, while the other two demigods attacked the army, followed by the undead.

Artemis shot a perfect arrow at the son of Poseidon, but he deflected it off of Riptide. Artemis growled and dropped her bow, retrieving two long Celestial Bronze hunting knifes from her boots. She lunged as Percy ducked and slid under the goddess, dragging his sword over the back of her right thigh. The goddess let out a frustrated cry, stumbling as she stood back up, in obvious pain, but clearly she was more angry than in pain. She glowed in a silver aura as she charged at Percy once more.

Nico walked into the ranks of Hunters and wolves like anyone else would stroll through a park during a sunny day. The animals refused to approach the son of Hades, whimpering at his mere existence. Everywhere Nico's foot touched, anything around it would wither and die. One of the wolves, either the bravest or the dumbest, leaped at Nico. He simply thrust his hand out at it, and as soon as the animal reached the boy's hand, he caught it by the scruff of it's neck, watching as the animal aged incredibly fast, the fur falling to the concrete and fading, the skin wrinkled and deteriorated, until there was nothing left but the skeleton, of which Nico let hit the ground. The other Hunters retreated, merging back into the shadows as they disappeared.

Thalia slashed through her former Hunters as they tried to fight back, but they were not prepared for a close combat. They shot arrows, but the electricity around Thalia evaporated each one that came within two feet of her. She slammed Aegis into one of their chests, electrocuting them so badly that they flew to the other end of the large room. She would slash off limbs with her spear, impale another, or just lash out her spear, sending arcs of electricity outwards until there were no longer any Hunters in her sight.

Percy ducked as Artemis sent another arrow over his head. He slashed again at the goddess, soaking her camo shirt further. She gasped and slammed the flat of her knife into Percy's sword. He countered and thrust his blade into her shoulder. The goddess stared at the blade, protruding from the opposite side of her body. She fell to her knees, surrounded by the three children.

"You cannot kill me... Jackson" Percy smiled at this, as did Nico and Thalia, both of them still radiating their elements. The electricity only tickled Nico and Percy, but it made Artemis' skin steam. Nico's aura seemed to do nothing to the others, but Artemis' eyes were wide with fear, and she was trembling.

Percy knelt to be eye level with Artemis. His eyes seemed to glow sea green "Maybe not. But death is not the worse thing you can do to a goddess." The son of the sea god gripped the handle of his sword, still in Artemis' body, and began to twist it, opening the wound. The goddess began to scream, ichor pooling down her arm.

"Where, is, Clarisse?" The goddess stared at him with silver eyes, full of hatred and pain and fear.

"She... She is in the next room. I- aah... was going to set the girl free once you were dead" The goddess spit ichor into Percy's face "But I swear that when I leave, you all and her will perish" Percy had heard enough.

He stood above the goddess and yanked the blade from her body. Artemis yelled in pain, but before she could even move, she felt ichor trailing back up her arms, off the floor and up her body. She knelt, trying to stand as more rose up her body.

Percy grinned, his eyes definitely glowing green. He felt that shattered crystal ball in his stomach he had felt back when he choked Achlys, that burning in his stomach. Except this time, he enjoyed it. "I learned this little trick, back in Tartarus." He stepped up to the goddess, so close he could see her bloodshot eyes. "You'll choke on this until you fade into nothing."

The ichor began flowing into the goddess' mouth, nose, ears and eyes. Artemis spit and coughed, but the liquid would just come back off the floor, faster. The goddess began to choke, falling onto her back, clawing at her throat as she tried to breathe. Thalia smiled, and Nico opened the ground besides them once again, although this time, the hole felt stronger, like it was inhaling. Like the hole was much, _much_ deeper than the underworld.

"Tartarus." Percy said, still grinning. Artemis' eyes were those of pure horror. She clawed at her throat more as she tried to kick herself away from the maw, but Thalia lifted the goddess by her wounded arm, tearing a bloody scream from the goddess, and held her over the pit.

"I trusted you." She muttered to the goddess, electricity coursing through Artemis' body, as she continued to choke, close to passing out from loss of oxygen. "But you were ready to kill me. Now I hope you rot in Hell." The demigod smiled "Literally."

Thalia dropped the goddess, hearing a muffled scream as she sailed toward Tartarus at terminal velocity. Nico closed the crevasse. The silence that followed was unnerving. All that was heard was the heavy breathing of the three. All of their auras disappeared, but they did not collapse. They didn't even feel tired.

"What did we just do?" Nico asked. He didn't seem afraid in any way.

"We trapped her" Thalia said "Permanently." As soon as the word left her mouth, a door appeared on the opposite side of the room. They walked towards it, finding an unconscious Clarisse, lying in a small room with nothing but a small campfire, a few tents, and a cot, where Clarisse was.

Percy picked up Clarisse and looked at Nico "You think you can get us back to Camp Half-blood?" Nico nodded, placing a hand on both Thalia and Percy's shoulder, and they all faded into darkness as he shadow traveled.

The four collapsed on the shore of the beach. Nico was dizzy, but wasn't going to pass out. It looked to be around two in the morning there. How much time did they spend in Boston?

The night harpies spotted them and recognized them. They hurried the four to the big house, where sat Grover, Annabeth, Will, Chiron, Rachel Dare and Mr.D. As soon as the four came in, Annabeth began crying "Thank the gods" she said, rushing over to Percy, followed by Grover and Rachel. Will charged Nico and hugged him furiously, mumbling thanks to the gods, which made Nico wince. Chiron clopped over to Thalia, who leaned against the centaur's shoulder. The centaur embraced the child as Thalia began crying, sobbing.

They set Clarisse in the infirmary. Will said he would take a look at her.

"She should be up by tomorrow. Just a little enchantment to keep her asleep, so she should be just fine." He had said. Chiron invited them into the Big House, and asked them to explain.

"Wait. So the gods are corrupt now?" Grover said, too busy nibbling on some of Mr.D's empty Diet Coke cans. Rachel shook her head "Not all of them. That's the whole reason we're all here now. I had a vision" Chrion and Annabeth nodded, but the three on the quest looked at her.

"What was it about?" Percy asked, his voice soft and quiet, unusual. He held Annabeth's hand tightly, who's eyes were still red from crying.

"It was you three" Rachel said, pointing to Percy, Nico and Thalia "Fighting Artemis. You were all killed, and you would just never return. It was very..." Rachel scratched her head "Vague. But obviously you guys were able to get Clarisse without even seeing her" The three said nothing, and they all just stared at the ping pong table. Rachel raised an eyebrow "Right?"

The room was quiet. That's when the others began noticing the ichor on Percy's shirt. The wild look in their eyes. The exhaustion that had set into them.

"Jackson" Mr.D looked at Percy. He didn't mispronounce his name or look bored at all. His eyes were full of a purple fire Percy had seen much too often to scare him anymore. "Did you fight the goddess of the Hunt. And win?" Percy looked at Nico, then Thalia. The three nodded, and Mr.D leaned forward, towards Percy.

"And where is she now?" Every muscle in Mr.D's body was tense, like he was going to pounce. Chiron placed his hand on the god's shoulder "Let us allow these children to rest. They have been through... Hell of a day" The word provoked an overall reaction of astonishment from the table.

Mr.D stood up rapidly "I have to go." The god said before disappearing into a cloud of purple. Chiron sighed an aged, tired sigh. "I guess this means it is bedtime for us" Everyone begun to stand, but Percy said "Wait."

The table turned to him, and Percy looked at Rachel "When Grover asked if the gods were corrupt, you said not _all_ of them" Rachel pursed her lips "What do you mean?" All eyes turned to the redhead.

"The gods are divided. The Council no longer exists." They all stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What. Are they divided between?" Nico asked, his aura of fear beginning to return. Thalia's arms began to spark again, and Percy's cup of water started to shake.

"The Council has voted. And..." Rachel took a deep breath "Half of the Council wanted to keep us, but Zeus and Athena really don't want us and they are some of the most powerful-" Thalia interrupted her.

"Wanted to keep us?" She asked, shocking Grover by accident, making him yelp. Rachel's fingers shook.

"Zeus wants to get rid of all humans. Demigods and mortals alike."


	4. Chapter Four

You guys make me feel super appreciated. You guys are amazing. Thank you for everyone who left positive reviews, they really do encourage to keep doing my weekly uploads (I post a new chapter every Sunday at 12:00AM est. US). Special thanks to GodJax for your review, legitimately made me tear up!

P.S: Sorry this came out a few hours later! I was super tired last night and forgot to update! Also, these books are after Blood of Olympus but before Trials of Apollo (which I desperatly want to read but am broke)

Chapter Four

Everyone in the room stared at Rachel, dumbfounded. She had just announced the beginning of the end of the world like if she brought home a bad report card to give to her parents.

Percy's cup of water shattered. Little bones began erupting from the ground at Nico's feet, and right above their heads, thunder shook the building. Chiron looked at the girl, his eyes fearful.

"Why have you decided to wait so long, Rachel?" His tail flicked back and forth nervously like it always did.

"I didn't think it would happen! I thought maybe it was only a dream. I mean, not only one, but _two_ prophecies in recent times, I didn't expect this one to happen so soon after!" Percy stood up and stared at her, his eyes glowing dimly.

"You. Rachel I swear to gods." His arms were shaking, and, even though the shore was quite the distance away, the sound of the tide was heard faintly in the Big House. Annabeth stood and placed her hand on his shoulder, which usually brought him back to reality, but it did nothing to calm him down. He pulled Riptide out and held the pen so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Percy." Chiron's stern voice was what finally made Percy relax. He pocketed his pen and turned to walk out the door. The others sat in silence for the next few seconds before Chiron dismissed them.

Percy walked towards the beach, stopping at the shore. The son of Poseidon looked outwards to the New York skyline, the serenity that the noise and lights brought to him settled his anger slightly, but the dark clouds above the city reminded him of what he had to do. Percy began to walk into the ocean, going for Poseidon's temple.

Nico sat in the Hades cabin, Will at his side. Nico was prodding at the ground with his blade, trying to think of his next move. Will was talking, but his voice was muffled by all of the other voices in Nico's head.

"Nico" Will finally said after repeating it a few times. The son of Hades turned to him "Yeah?" He asked. His face was pale, his dark eyes sunken and his hair even greasier than usual. Will kissed him, gripping his hand firmly.

"Please. Be safe Nico. You have a good heart. Don't act spontaneously" Nico smiled a small smile. Only Will would use that word.

Thalia sat in the Big House, next to Chiron, who had given her a cup of tea. She took small sips of it from time to time, trying to calm her nerves.

"Child." Chiron said, placing a soft hand on Thalia's shoulder. She looked up at the old centaur, his eyes full of somber guilt and exhaustion. It wasn't fair that that he had to endure so many millennia of this. Thalia stood and placed the cup of tea on the ping-pong table.

"I'm going back to my cabin" She looked at Chiron with tired eyes "We'll discuss what we need to do tomorrow morning" Chiron began to say something, but the child of Zeus walked out, making her way towards her cabin.

Percy rode the currents of the water, past the shores of Manhattan and off into the Atlantic. The palace wasn't very far, but it felt like years to Percy as he swam through the water at incredible speeds. He finally saw the blue glow of the palace and city beneath the ocean. He slowed to a halt over the palace walls and stood at the front entrance. The mermen that guarded were alarmed at first before they relaxed.

"Welcome back, Perseus Jackson" Said the one on the right. The one on the left stayed quiet, staring upwards at the clouds in the sky, far past the surface. Even this deep in the water, Percy could still hear faint rumbling of thunder.

"I'm here to talk to my father" The mermen nodded, and the palace doors opened to a long hallway that led straight to a green and silver throne. The throne was made for a 10 foot god, with two holes for a fishing rod and a trident. Percy had seen the throne too many times to be amazed by it and further. The doors closed with a heavy thud.

As Percy reached the throne, a humanoid figure shimmered onto the throne. Poseidon sat at it, in human size, so the throne looked ridiculously big. Percy knelt at his father's throne and spoke "Father."

Poseidon regarded his son with a small smile. Percy noted a sadness in his eyes he had not seen since the Titan war. He stood and his father floated off the throne to be eye level with his son.

"Welcome home Percy" He said, his smile warm. He reached to pat his son's shoulder, but Percy took a step back.

"What's going on Dad?" He asked Poseidon "What about the gods wanting to kill us? Why did Artemis attack us?" Poseidon pursed his lips, which, under water, was pointless.

"I did not know about the attack, son. I wasn't aware until I heard that you survived. We ran a vote on Olympus, and I, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades, Hephaestus and Ares voted against it" He sighed and slouched "Yet, Zeus, Artemis, Athena, Hera, Demeter, Dionysus and Persephone decided for it. Hestia remained neutral. Since it was a tie, it was supposed to be vetoed, but apparently it wasn't and they went through with it." Percy stood absolutely still, his hands shaking.

"Percy" He looked at his father "What you and your friends had to do while fighting Artemis... You did what you had to" Percy scowled at his father and pointed to his father.

"You have _no_ idea what I had to go through. I was part of two prophecies, sent to fucking _Tartarus_ , and you're telling me I did what I had to?!" The water around Percy began churning with power. The god's arms tensed as he tried to stay calm.

"Son, listen to me. The gods that decided against this are fighting those supporting it. We are at **war** Percy. Do _not_ come in here pretending I'm not doing anything-"

"You're not doing shit!" Percy yelled at his father, his finger pressed to the gods sternum. The boys eyes began to glow once again as water boiled around him. The god inhaled through his nose and backed away. "Watch yourself Perseus. You are lucky I am your father, if not, I would have struck you down already." It took all of Percy's will not to shove gallons of water into the gods eyes, ears and nose. The only reason he didn't was because it was his dad. And it probably wouldn't affect the god of the sea.

"You come find me when you're willing to fight." Percy swirled the water around him, blasting him upwards, smashing through the roof of the palace as he took off. He made it back to the shore of camp in mere minutes. The waves were slamming into the shore of the camp, and dark clouds above the sky made it look like it was about to rain. It was already seven in the morning, and the sun was a haze behind the dark clouds that loomed over New York. Percy swore the sea and sky were fighting again, just like they had years ago, when Percy was still considered to be the Lightning Thief.

Nico walked out of his cabin, his eyes dreary. 'No sleep once again' he thought to himself as he groaned in exhaustion. He saw Percy running up to him, and his body went rigid. Percy wasn't smiling. He wasn't happy. And by the looks of the beach behind him, it wasn't good news.

Thalia struggled to get up from her bunk. She didn't dream about anything that night. 'Strange' she thought to herself as she forced herself into a sitting position. She heard a knock on her cabin door.

"Come in?" She said, curious. Percy and Nico stood in the door frame. Nico was hesitant to enter, but Percy walked in like it was his own. He hopped onto the bunk besides her and leaned close to her. His face was ashen and tired, but determined. Nico had the same look, yet he seemed nervous in the cabin of Zeus.

"Thalia. Nico and I made a sort of plan, if you will" He smiled a small, yet diabolical smile. The daughter of Zeus looked at him quizzically.

"I spoke to my dad- Poseidon, last night" Percy began to explain what his father had told him the night before, about the division of the gods and what they were doing. When the boy finished, he regarded Thalia. Ever since Thalia became a Hunter, she never aged, but now, since Artemis was in Tartarus, Percy swore she looked just as old as he did. Maybe Artemis cursed her with mortality again, or maybe, just her being in Tartarus, removed all of the Hunters abilities.

"I'm in" Thalia said. Percy and Nico looked at each other.

"You're in? That's it? No convincing or anything?" Percy asked, a smile creeping up on him again. Thalia swung her legs out of the bed and stood up "Duh. My father wants me and the rest of the human population dead. Why the hell not?" Both the boys smiled, and the three walked out of the cabin to greet the rising campers.

Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Will, Clarisse and Chiron all sat in the Big House for the second night in a row. Percy was just finishing his plan with the group. Once he was done, a heavy silence fell across everyone. Annabeth pursed her lips and spoke up first.

"Percy... Can't you see what you're doing here? Even if I fix the flaws in your plan, you're still raging a war against the _gods_. You need to calm-" Percy slammed his fist into the ping-pong table and glared at Annabeth.

"The Olympians are going to _kill_ us, Annabeth." He said in a calm, relaxed voice. "If we don't do anything, your own mother will strike you down whether you like it or not. Are you really gonna sit around and wait for them to kill you?" A glint of anger filled Annabeth's eyes. A gleam of determination, but there was something else behind it: doubt. She couldn't show it at that moment, though. She nodded, and Percy smiled.

"Listen" Clarisse said, picking at her cuticles with her knife "I don't know what's gotten into little sea cucumber here, but I like it." She flashed a grin at Percy "Let's kick some ass, punk."

"Children." Every head turned towards Chiron. He looked somber, tired, and sad, yet he had the determination in his eyes that everyone else had.

"I may not be mortal. I may be one of the ones the gods would spare, but I am not going to sit back and let you die. So I shall fight by your side." Chiron approached the table as the demigods began making their plan.

Hours passed. They planned until the sun came up, and they finally had a plan worthy enough to win a war with the gods themselves.

"Well, we should be done with our preparations by next week" Annabeth said, drinking her fourth cup of coffee since last night "But we'll need help" Percy's head jerked up, and drool covered the spot where his head was "Hmm? What? Who?"

Annabeth smiled at him. No matter how angry he was, he was still the boy she fell in love with. "We'll need help, Seaweed Brain. The Hephaestus kids are only so much help with forging." Thalia spun an electric current through her fingers, trying to stay awake. She let out a yawn before speaking.

"And where exactly do you expect to find someone to help us forge?" Annabeth stood up and stretched.

"You guys all know Leo, right?"


	5. Chapter Five

The Big Three

My bad guys! Sorry for another late chapter (only by a few hours but still) I had a rough week, but don't worry! I got you guys! Love you all with a very big heart!

Chapter Five

Leo smiled at Calypso as she worked. Her white blouse tattered in grease and oil, her pretty french braid undone and tousled from working all night with him, and her hands slightly scarred from their recent 'misshap' Leo had called it. He accidentally lit the oil can on fire as he handed it to Calypso, and well. Kaboom!

"Valdez, you know you shouldn't stare at me while I work" He grinned at that.

"Yeah, of course gorgeous" He shot a wink at her, and she shot back a glare of daggers. They both wiped their hands to the best of their abilities and left the forge, walking to the Decumanian Gate. Last year, when Leo and Calypso landed in Camp Jupiter (more like crashed into), Leo soon realized that he couldn't make do with the small forge the Vulcan kids had, so, with the help of those same kids, they built a larger, more stable forge for Leo to work in. Turns out, using the Little Tiber did a better job at cooling forged weapons and armor than regular water did. Sometimes it even enchanted items.

The forge reminded Leo of Bunker 9, so he called it 'Bunker 4 and a half'. He went back to Camp Half-Blood for a few months, but he was doing one year at each camp, so this year, it was Camp Jupiter.

"Leo" Calypso was waving a greasy hand in front of his face. He shook his head and smiled at her "Sorry. Lost in thoughts. Couldn't stand the silence without me sweetheart?" Calypso punched him in the arm but smiled anyway.

"I'm going to the baths." Leo wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her roll her eyes "Oh shut up. I'll meet you after" She kissed him, slowly, making Leo's fingertips catch on fire slightly before he put them out and placed his hand on her cheek. She pulled away and pushed his chest "Now go eat. And change. You smell like fire and oil."

"That's just my natural musk!" Leo yelled at her as she walked away from him. He smiled to himself "Damn do I love that girl." Leo patted his waist and realized he forgot his toolbelt in the forge. He cursed himself and went to turn around. Not even two steps back, he stopped, his head flooding with a sort of darkness. He squinted in front of him, as the light seemed to disappear. A black image fell from it, and the crumpled onto the floor. Then everything was normal again.

"Oh... Man I haven't done that in a while" Nico mumbled as he forced himself to his feet. Leo's eyes opened wide as he rushed to help Nico up. Multiple feelings went through Leo; joy, confusion, fear, and annoyance.

"Did you take a wrong turn down Death street or something? Or were you looking for me?" Nico couldn't help but smile weakly.

"I mean, I did just fight a goddess the other day, and then made a plan to rebel against Olympus. Looking for you wouldn't be the craziest thing I've done in a while" Leo went pale before Nico put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Nico's fingers were so ice cold, the chill seeped through Leo's shirt down to his core. He shivered as Nico continued "We need to talk. Let's go find Reyna."

Percy stood in the Big House with Annabeth, Clarisse and Thalia. They had two maps laid down on the ping-pong table: one of Camp Half-Blood, another of Olympus (the best Chiron could get. It wasn't perfect, but almost). Annabeth, Wise Girl she is, had the smart idea of having an attack and defense plan.

"How many traps can we afford at the entrance without restricting ally access?" Annabeth asked.

"I wouldn't put more than ten around the tree. Peleus is our main guard to the camp, as well as the Apollo cabin's archers." Clarisse answered. She lightly drew on the map with a pencil to a line leading from the entrance, curving at the cabins and leading towards the woods.

"We can't let them destroy the cabins or the Big House. We need to lead them into the woods, _if_ they get past the border" Clarisse continued.

"We could trap Zeus' Fist. Lead them there to where Percy and Annabeth found the Labyrinth. Make it collapse" Thalia scribbled trap names around the woods near Zeus' Fist. Percy scratched his head and looked confusingly at the map. He looked at Chiron, who was silently mumbling to himself as he made the whole attack plan by himself.

"So I'm gonna go help Chiron. You guys seem like you have everything locked down here right?" Percy asked. None of the girls responded, so he walked over to the old centaur and observed his plans. He had two very well developed plans: one was barbaric and destructive, making that dark side of Percy grin from ear to ear. The other plan involved a lot of planning, stealth and minimal casualties. Annabeth would prefer this plan.

"Alas, child" Chiron said, not looking up from the map "I've been making battle plans when the Olympians themselves were still young. I am grateful you came to help, but I doubt there is much I missed." Percy glanced at the plans for a few seconds before turning to the old centaur once more, and Chiron finally looked back up at him. He was so tired of it all.

"You don't have to do this Chiron" Percy said, placing his hand on the centaur's shoulder "You've been through enough. You can put this into your students hands. You've trained us right."

Chiron stared at the boy. The centaur remembered how young he was when he first arrived at camp, and how he could no longer even be considered a boy.

"Perseus Jackson. How you have grown, child" The girls had become quiet during Percy's speech to Chiron and were now observing them silently.

"You trained me to be who I am now Chiron" The centaur shook his head.

"No, Percy. I had a very minimal part in your development. Every great thing you've achieved has been a by product of your actions and your deeds. You've never steered me or your loved ones wrong. You campers are the purpose of my life. My very existence revolves around you, and without you demigods, the gods surely would have already let me die." Chiron smiled, tears in his eyes. He outstretched his arms "And for that, Percy, I will gladly die for each and every camper here. You are the ones who will lead this fight. And I will gladly follow." Chiron then did something Percy never expected.

The centaur bent his front hoof and lifted the other. He lowered his head and placed one arm in front of his torso, and another behind his back, as he bowed to Percy.

"I would be honored to follow you, Perseus Jackson." Annabeth had her hands over her mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks. Clarisse had a hard look on her face, as if she was trying not to cry, and Thalia just smiled at Percy with water filled eyes.

The son of Poseidon's eyes watered. He looked at his mentor, in a bow of respect. A single tear rolled down his cheek as Chiron stood once more.

"Let's kill some gods, then."

Leo sat in the Mess Hall next to Jason, Calypso, and Piper. Across from them were Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Nico. He was happily enjoying a fried burrito as Nico and Hazel whispered to each other, allowing a few quick glances at the rest of them.

"You're going to kill yourself Leo" He turned to Calypso, fresh out the baths, biting into a turkey sandwich. Honestly, if you can eat anything you want, why would you choose a turkey sandwich?

"Mmph- Hun?" Leo asked, his mouth full. She gestured to his hands "You eat like, one a day. At least. And don't get me started on those Fonzies" He grinned with a mouthful of burrito and she sighed "You're hopeless."

Just as Leo thought Nico wasn't going to tell them anything, Reyna spoke up.

"Leo." She said, which made Leo turn to face the praetor. Leo had never really been that afraid of female leaders (he usually just thought they were hot) but Reyna scared the living Hades (or was it Pluto?) out of him every time she looked his way. He forced himself to swallow the rest of the burrito in his mouth and speak.

"Yes?" He said, his smile gone the moment his eyes made contact with Reyna's.

"We have to talk. You..." She pursed her lips "You are ordered to go back to Camp Half-Blood for the rest of the year." Leo stared at her for a second, but then started laughing.

"Wow. I never expected you to be the type to make jokes, nice" Jason, who sat besides him, put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Man. Reyna _doesn't_ play. She's serious." Jason said in a very low tone. Reyna eyed Leo harshly, but did not get upset.

"Leo. Come with me" Leo and Calypso stood, but Piper gripped her arm gently before pulling her back down to sit. Calypso became bright red, but her eyes were firm as she looked at Reyna's back. Leo tried for a smile as they walked out the Praetorian Gate, going towards New Rome.

"Valdez, why do you think I'm sending you back to Camp Half-Blood?" Reyna finally asked Leo after a minute of walking.

"Because I break things and set everything on fire, so this is like a slightly better exile?" Leo was kind of sad. He liked Camp Jupiter. Maybe not as much as he liked Camp Half-Blood, but it felt like a home away from home. And of course, he fucked that up too. He remembered, just the week after crashing into the Field of Mars during a Capture the Flag game (though they called it 'War games'). He had set the Vulcan forge on fire. "How do you set a forge on _fire_ Leo?!" Frank had asked him.

Reyna turned around and glared at him, which made him extremely nervous. She crossed her arms, and Aurum and Argentum ran up to her sides, but only nuzzled Leo's hanging hands. Reyna had been surprised to see her dogs be affectionate to anyone other than her and Nico, but, I guess being a child of Hephaestus, he was good with machines, and they could sense it. Plus, Leo wasn't a liar.

"Are you stupid, Valdez?" Reyna asked him. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but Reyna put her hand up "Never mind. No, you are not. In fact, you're one of the most clever and talented craftsman I've ever met. Daedalus himself would be fascinated" She placed a hand on his shoulder. Her hands were rough and calloused.

"Listen, Leo. You don't have to go back. I will not, and never will force an innocent camper to leave camp, but..." She pursed her lips "Percy, Nico and Thalia were attacked by Artemis, and they're... They're preparing for war. With the Olympians."

Leo stared at Reyna, waiting to see her grin or smirk or laugh, but no. She was serious. Leo backed up "Okay, wait, time out" He made a T with his hands and scratched his head "You're telling me we're at war. With the _gods_." Reyna nodded.

"And I'm needed back in New York why?" He asked her.

"They're building defensive and offensive weapons, and the Vulcan- I mean, Hephaestus cabin needs your help. No one can handle that level of machinery, not even Annabeth."

Leo was stunned. Engineering that stumped _Annabeth_? That was some next level shit.

"Okay. Well. As long as I'm not an outcast here. I like this place" Reyna smiled a small, anxious smile at him. She wished she could ignore how serious the situation was.

"Okay then. Nico's waiting to take you back, if you're ready" He patted his waist, making sure he had his tool belt. He nodded "All set."

"Then let's go" Leo jumped back and swung his fists, but Nico was about two arms lengths away from him, leaning casually on his sword like it was the most normal thing for a 16 year old to do.

"Holy Hades kid" He said. Nico smiled "Please. Hades was my father. Call me Nico" Leo smiled at him, and they both turned to Reyna.

"Iris message us if you need" Reyna told them "We'll send any supplies or reinforcements we can" She waved to the boys as she made her way into New Rome. Nico went to put his hand on Leo's shoulder, but he moved back "Wait. What about Calypso?" Nico sighed.

"I don't have the energy to take more than one person. But don't worry, she'll be at camp with Jason and everyone else tomorrow. They're coming to help" Leo nodded, still nervous to be away from Calypso again, but he didn't have much time to think about it before he was thrown into darkness. He felt weightless, faded, empty. He was scared, but he also wanted to yell how awesome this was.

Percy stood at Thalia's pine tree, petting Peleus. The dragon purred contently as he scratched his ear. Rachel walked up next to him, crossing her arms. She wore a Celestial Bronze breastplate and a sword on her waist. She had a blue comb in her back pocket, the same one she hit Kronos/Luke in the eye with years ago.

"You still have that brush?" Percy asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Memento of sorts. What're you doing out here?" She asked him. In his left hand, Percy held the Minotaur horn in his hand. He held it up "You know that I killed the Minotaur with my bare hands the first day I ever got here?" She smiled at him "Yeah, it was one of the first stories Annabeth told me when you went missing." Percy sighed. He felt so drained ever since his fight with Artemis.

"All this prophecy stuff is making my head hurt. I just want to relax you know? I want to do all the things I never got to" Rachel stared ahead, towards the New York skyline in the early afternoon.

"Like go on a date with me?" Rachel said. Percy stared at her. Her red hair was combed down, but still seemed poofy due to the summer heat. He stared at the freckles that sprinkled her face and arms. Her bright green eyes that matched his. She kissed his cheek "Think about it Seaweed Brain" She walked away, leaving Percy staring into the void, his hand hovering over Peleus' head, leaving him waiting for a pet.

Leo and Nico stumbled into the light of Camp Half-Blood, landing at the foot of Thalia's tree.

"Ah- Dude your foot is in my face!" Nico yelled.

"Man at least it's in your face! Your hand is near up my-" They both went quiet when they heard faint choking. They both looked up to see Percy trying his hardest not to laugh. Both boys stood up as fast as they could, Nico looking rather exhausted, and Leo looking wired. Leo whistled "Wow Percy. Nice kiss mark on your cheek" Percy quickly wiped it off the kiss and Leo laughed "Don't worry man. Girlfriends. I know the struggle now." Percy grinned, guilt growing in his stomach.

They all turned into camp, but before they got two feet, they heard a cough behind them. They all turned around, Percy holding Riptide, Nico's sword in his hand, and Leo with his hands ablaze.

"What a way to greet your favorite gods."


	6. Chapter Six

Hey guys! Thank you all for being so patient, I know it's been lame waiting around. I'm back with weekly uploads for you all, and I hope you guys are ready for more Olympian drama!

Chapter Six

Percy and Nico drew their swords, facing the direction of the voices. Leo's hands were ablaze, his thin mustache catching fire as well.

"My humble mortal followers!" exclaimed the flamboyant man, his Ray Bans reflecting the glare of the sun. He wore a golden suit, with sparkles covering him head to toe, and shined white dress shoes. "Allow me to calm you all with a beautiful haiku." The crowd groaned, putting away their weapons.

"Apollo, I don't think that'll be necessary" said the man next to him. He wore a blue tracksuit with white Adidas lines going through it. He jogged in place, his silver and gold flip-phone in front of his nose, antenna up, typing furiously. His shoes sprouted pure white wings.

"Oh, come on Hermes! The youth will never understand the beauty behind haiku if everyone stops me from reciting!" Hermes put one headphone in his ear, and Apollo rolled his eyes, removing his Ray Bans. His irises were glowing yellow.

"Jackson, Di Angelo, and- is that Valdez? Clean shave man" the sun god said, finally addressing the demigods. Leo awkwardly chuckled and wiped his face.

"What do you guys want?" Nico crossed his arms "Haven't you heard there's a war being planned on you?" Hermes looked up at the child of Hades, his eyes lighting up like a child's.

"That is indeed the reason we're here!" Hermes closed his flip-phone, shook it like a protein shake, and smacked it with his palm. When he directed it to the demigods, it was a tablet, with pictures of weapons.

"This is what the Olympians are planning." Hermes swiped left slowly, allowing each photo to be viewed. The Olympians had Hephaestus and the cyclops building weapons of mass destruction: chariots made from Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, swords that were sharp enough to slice through steel like butter, exploding arrows, automen the size of skyscrapers.

"Wait" Percy put his finger on the screen "Is that what I think it is?"

Jason stood outside the Empire State building doors, checking the entrance to make sure the girls weren't coming back yet. He leaned his back on the wall and popped a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it.

He inhaled as he looked straight up into the sky. Greyish clouds were slowly going over New York, and more and more sunlight was being blocked. Jason sighed, smoke pouring out between his teeth.

Jason, Calypso, Frank, Hazel and Piper had only landed at LaGuardia an hour prior. Calypso, Jason and Piper stopped at the entrance of Olympus to do some ground scouting, whilst Frank and Hazel insisted they wanted to go to camp. Finally, the group split, and the girls decided to sneak around the bottom floor. They told Jason ten minutes, tops. It had already been eight.

Quiet thunder was heard from above, causing Jason to look up again. The wind picked up, and people slowly started jogging for cover, preparing for the rain.

Jason hadn't been in New York for too long, much less in the actual city instead of at Camp Half-Blood, but something he had noticed, and something that Percy had always told him, stuck in his mind.

New York is **never** silent.

In a mere minute, there were only a couple of running pedestrians, and a few passing cars in downtown Manhattan, at two in the afternoon. No talking. No cars honking. No bustling of life. The rain slowly began to fall, as Jason glanced across the street.

Three little, shriveled up old ladies sat under an awning across the street. Jason's blood froze, the butt of the cigarette dropping from his fingers. The two old ladies on the ends held a long, pink thread between the three. The one in the middle raised her hand, revealing a pair of long scissors. She grinned, and out of the corner of Jason's eye, he saw a man dressed in all black, walk through the doors.

Jason's world slowed down as he sprinted after the man. He could hear nothing but his heartbeat in his ears, pounding at unusually long intervals. He heard nothing else until the doors closed behind him.

In front of him stood what used to be a man. His hair was tattered, with spots of his scalp missing, and a strange mixture of ichor and blood trailed down from the back of his head. Inside it wasn't bad, but Jason's arms felt cold. He looked down and saw his forearms were covered in frost. He was literally freezing outside. He glanced back at the glass doors of the building, which were frozen solid on the outside, just barely seeping in. The few people who were outside were frozen in place, faces of pain or panic or confusion. Jason strained his ears, slowly regaining his hearing.

"-can't believe ze tings I would have done for you!" A rage and pained filled voice echoed off the empty walls. Jason spotted Piper and Calypso about ten feet in front of the man. Calypso's face was ashen but determined. She kept wincing at the man, as if it hurt to look at him. Piper kept up a small smile, which calmed him a bit. Piper would be fine.

Calypso made eye contact with Jason, and the man saw her. He spun around, and Jason noticed something he hadn't before. The man was holding a gun.

"You know, I may not be from around here, but I don't think that's normal" Frank said to Hazel as the taxi pulled up to Camp Half-Blood's borders. Hazel looked out the window, and saw small snowflakes sprinkling the car. The driver was on the phone, talking to someone named Carl, and how he's about to leave the city. Frank gave the driver the cash, and the two demigods stepped out. They jogged up the hill as the taxi driver sped off.

Peleus was nervously circling Thalia's pine tree, small flames tickling his nostrils. Hazel pet the dragon's head slightly, before continuing their way to camp.

"Something must be wrong" Annabeth mumbled to Percy as they stared at Manhattan. "They landed forever ago. Where could they be?" Percy rubbed her back, staring along with her.

"Has anyone called them?" Hazel said, closing the door quickly behind her. The snow had begun a few minutes prior to their arrival, and campers were beginning to prepare for a fight.

"All telephone lines are down in the city as of now. And Iris messages aren't going through." Rachel was at the only computer at camp, plugged into an ethernet cable in the corner of the Big House. She was furiously typing, staring at multiple windows at once. "I keep trying to find more, but it seems like the entire city has gone to sleep. No information is being downloaded or uploaded from anywhere in New York." Outside, the temperature kept dropping.

Percy, Nico and Leo busted through the door, covered in snow. Leo was entirely ablaze, which is probably what saved the other two boys, who walked in shivering. Leo slammed the door, locked it, and sat in the fireplace, allowing himself to burn hotter.

"W-w-what in Tartarus's-s-s name is happening?!" Nico half shouted, his lips slowing melting. Annabeth wrapped a blanket around Percy, who scooted closer to The Burning Leo.

Percy stared at the ever-growing fire that Leo emitted. The two boys shared eye-contact for only a second, before Percy spoke.

"Khione."

Jason's fear quickly turned to anger when the man faced him: tattered blond locks still hung from his scarred skull, his Metallica shirt dirty and torn under the black hoodie, the terrible acne he had suffered was picked at and oozing, cuts and blood covering his face.

"Zethes" Jason spoke calmly and clearly. Being a demigod requires sword training, archery, and knowledge about monsters. Guns… not so much.

"Ah, oui. Ze Jason number two" Zethes flashed a grin towards the son of Jupiter. He had lost multiple teeth, and his gums were bleeding. The taste of Jason's last cigarette made him nauseous.

"Just calm down, Zethes. I'm not gonna do anything." Jason slowly put his coin on the floor in front of him. The girls quickly picked up on what he was doing and began inching forwards, Piper slowly reaching for her knife. 9 feet. Eight.

"There is nothing you can do!" He screamed at Jason. His light blue eyes were glowing, causing the temperature inside to begin to drop. Zethes hand shook in anticipation.

"Why are you here? And why are you _bleeding_? Aren't you immortal?" Only six feet. Piper already had her knife ready.

"Because of you! Your _salope_ of a gierlfriend!" He turned back to the girls, who pretended to cower.

"Ze gods punished me and my brozer. Zey made us mortal. Monsters." He sneered, his face twitching as he stared at the gun "Now Calais is in Tartarus, and so vill I if I do not please ze gods" His wicked grin returned "Alas, your camp vill not survive Khione's encounter." Two feet. One and a half.

"How very unfortunate to see you go so soon." Jason flicked his eyes at Piper as she raised the blade. Zethes insane grin turned into a smirk, as his arm spun, and the barrel was placed against Piper's forehead. For half a second, everything was quiet. Not a breath was heard. The thunder was silent. The ice even stopped crackling…

… as Jason swore he heard scissors cut a thread of yarn.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Big Three

Sorry about that huge cliffhanger (he he). I had to. I almost went in a different direction, but I'm very pleased about this one! Hope you all enjoy your daily dose of Olympian carnage!

Chapter **Seven**

Nico stared at the fireplace in the Big House, no longer occupied by Leo. Everyone else had bundled up and were preparing for a battle, but Nico's heart wasn't in it.

The son of Hades allowed his mind to roam; He thought of his time spent in Tartarus. He thought of his time in the Lotus Hotel & Casino. He remembered how it hurt to say goodbye to Bianca. He closed his eyes, and he felt a tug in his gut. He winced but waved it off quickly enough. He would _not_ allow his emotions to take control once again.

Chiron clopped over from the next room and knelt next to the fire. He was dressed in a puffy green Northface jacket with a bronze breastplate strapped over it, his bow and quiver over his shoulder, a yarn beanie with an Imperial gold helmet, and an oversized dog coat for his horse half. It was so ridiculous, it actually made Nico smile.

"I am sure I look 'out of the ordinary'" said the centaur, a small smile plastered on his face "but at least I'm protected." Nico stood and patted Chiron on the shoulder as he prepared for battle himself.

"I'm pretty sure no one will be concerned about that" Apollo said, entering the Big House. Next to him, Hermes entered as well, followed by the usual crowd.

Apollo and Hermes brushed the snow off their shoulders with ease, but their faces were tense. Apollo's smile was small and showed no teeth. He wore his Ray Bans, worn blue jeans, black Timberlands, and a long sleeve Thrasher t-shirt.

"Yeah, because you're _so_ battle ready" Hermes replied besides him. He wore white camo combat pants, with combat boots and an Adidas coat. The only piece of armor he had on was his bronze helmet, which loosely sat atop his head. He waved his flip phone in front of Apollo's nose "Next time you start singing during a battle, I _will_ turn you into a campfire." Apollo sighed dramatically before both gods approached Chiron. Hermes whispered in his ear, and they walked off to chat.

Nico looked around the room; Percy and Frank were going over battle plans on the shore. Annabeth and Clarisse brought armor to and from the armory, helping the others, adjusting armor and so on. Rachel was still typing away at the computer, but she wasn't getting much else. Leo was simultaneously tinkering with the computer.

Nico closed his eyes, trying to sense the others. He wasn't sure if it was the power of Khione, or her brothers, or other gods, but for some reason Nico was having difficulty sensing, well, anything.

He gasped, his hand on his stomach. The others turned and watched him fall to his knees. Hazel and Frank ran over to help while the others gathered around. Nico's eyes watered as he looked up to the others.

"Piper…"

Jason's face was pale and placid. The echo of the gunshot ringing in his ears. He stared down at the now dead body of his girlfriend, a look of shock frozen on her face, blood trailing down her forehead, a pool collecting underneath her. Calypso turned away; her face filled with pain.

"Now you see I am very serious!" Zethes said. The son of Jupiter had entirely forgotten the Boread was there. Jason slowly looked up at him, and the wind god pressed the barrel to Jason's head next.

"Do you zink zis is a game?! I vill fucking shoo-" Zethes threat died in his mouth as the air cackled with power. Jason's blue eyes began to glow yellow with electricity. Tendrils of it were licking the demigod's arms, sometimes arching off and electrocuting metal objects around them.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Zethes said, his voice quivering, his hands shaking, all the while his maniacal grin remained. Jason calmly picked his coin up from the floor, his body pulsing with electricity, Zethes gun still trained on him. Loud, earthshaking thunder was heard, the building vibrating at each strike.

Jason stood, gripping the gun that was pressed to his head. Arcs of electricity went through the gun, going up the Boread's arm. Zethes teeth began to chatter, his body began smoking, and his clothes began smoldering. His grin slowly fell, and he lost his grip on the gun. Jason yanked it away and threw it at the wall, where it promptly exploded, causing the wall to crack and spiderweb.

Zethes, now on his rear, began kicking his way towards the doors.

"You cannot stop us, Son of Jupiter" the Boread spat, his clothes burnt and falling off. He pressed his back against the doors, but they remained still. Frozen. Jason said nothing as he closed in on Zethes. Calypso was in too much shock to do much but stare at the pool of blood around Piper's head.

Jason threw the coin, and his spear promptly landed in his palm. Electricity struck everything around the boy as he pressed the tip to the Boread's sternum.

"Kill me if you must, but know you vill not defeat us all" Zethes grinned bigger than ever. The tip of the spear slowly began to enter the Boread's sternum. He winced in pain but did not cry out. The deeper the point went, the more electricity filled Zethes body. His eyes shot open, wide with terror, as they slowly melted into the Boread's skull, before his body was violently shot through the frozen doors.

Percy got lucky.

Sometimes Percy felt like a nuclear weapon: everyone praised him for his power, but no one wants him around unless they need a war won.

Hearing the news about Piper shook up the Big House: Nico stared into the flames, silent and cold. Clarisse held Annabeth by the waist as she tried to claw her way to the door. She was sobbing, but Percy couldn't hear a thing. Frank hugged Hazel as she quietly cried into the big guy's chest. Leo stepped outside and lit himself ablaze, melting the snow in a 20-foot radius. Percy had never seen his flames so grey.

Why was Percy the lucky one? Because he had already been through his own nightmares. Between his time in Tartarus and his time killing immortals, something inside him was broken. He couldn't tell if it was his sadness or his grief had disappeared. Maybe it was both.

He walked out the door of the Big House during it all, and felt that the summer breeze had come back, along with all of the humidity and heat. Snow remained on the floor, but the heat turned the snowstorm into a hurricane.

Percy looked around for Leo, but quickly gave up when he looked at the dome of ice surrounding Manhattan. Percy approached the shore of the Long Island Sound, his feet crunching in the melting snow beneath him.

Percy was the only camper outside. Some watched him from the windows of their cabins, but most stared at the storm.

"Fucking' prophecies right?" Percy jumped and threw a sloppy punch in the direction of the voice. Thank gods Leo was just far away enough, or Percy would have burnt his hand off.

Leo stood ablaze behind the son of Poseidon, his fists clenched and a sword on his waist, his holster intertwined with his toolbelt. His eyes were filled with flames, but Percy saw the pain in his face.

"So, you're telling me that you can build a sophisticated enough AI to where you can verbally communicate with and that asks questions, but you can't sew a holster to a toolbelt?" Leo rolled his hellfire eyes and sighed.

"Listen here Shamu" Leo pointed at the ice dome "We have bigger problems to argue about. So le-" Leo was cut off.

The ground began to shake as a blast of light shot down from the skies. Percy shielded his eyes, but thankfully Leo didn't have to. The boy saw lightning strike the top of the dome, shattering it, and hitting ground right outside of the Empire State building. Percy turned back, just in time to watch the dome crash back down onto the city.

Jason stood at the now shattered doors of the Empire State Building, the ice thawing quickly. His body still coursing with electricity, he walked out into the middle of the street, and looked up.

Chunks of ice were raining from the sky. Some the size of pennies, others the size of an eighteen-wheeler. Jason could hear the panic, the cars careening off the road, pedestrians running for cover. He looked down at the crater he had caused: ten feet wide, 12 feet deep. He chuckled a little as hysteria kicked in. "Bye bye Fifth Avenue" He mumbled to himself. He looked up and saw the stand where the Fates were. The only things left were 3 chairs, a half-finished blue sweater, two halves of a pink thread (Jason winced at that), the black scissors they used to cut it, and a long, glowing, sea green thread.

Jason turned to see Calypso walking up behind him. In her arms, she held Piper's body. He leaned down, closing her eyes, and kissing her cheek, which had already lost all of its warmth. There was no bringing her back.

"Is that..?" Calypso asked, the sea green thread glowing more. Jason sighed as he took Piper from Calypso "I'm not sure. I'm also sure the Fates wouldn't leave it here if they didn't want us to have it." He pocketed the thread and scissors, but something made him hesitate. The power to kill Percy Jackson in one swift movement…

"I'll hold onto these" Calypso said, taking the scissors from the demigod. "No mortal should possess such a weapon" She began to walk away from Jason.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after her.

"I'm catching a cab" She said over her shoulder "Take Piper back to camp. Give her a proper funeral. I rather you not touch me right now." Jason heard the sirens in the distance, slowly getting closer. He mustered what remained of his strength, and looked at Piper's thread one more time. He grabbed both ends, and tied them to his Camp Half-Blood necklace.

"For safe keeping…"


End file.
